Talent show
by shuichishindo24
Summary: one shot.Edward, Alice and Bella sign up for the talent show at Forks High School


_**I don't own twilight or anyone in it. I don't own any of the songs or the artists mentioned either. **_

**Talent show**

It's been around 2 months since Charlie found out about the motorcycles from Jake. I was going to be grounded for a minimum of 6 months if I'm on my best behavior, come home straight from school and work, and promise to never ride a motorcycle again. So I was doing everything I could to only get the bare minimum of my grounding. Now I have around 4 months left of grounding.

About a week ago, Edward was supposed to be helping Carlisle with something so I had nothing to do.

_**Flash back**_

_I was listening to one of my CDs and singing along with it. I was so caught up in my music and singing that I didn't even notice Edward coming through my window. He came and sat on my bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. _

"_You have such a beautiful voice. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I blushed. I didn't exactly like people knowing I could sing._

"_I thought you were helping Carlisle tonight." I asked trying to avoid his question._

"_I finished early, so I thought I would come here. There is a talent show coming up at school next week, you should sign up for it." _

"_Umm…I don't think that's such a good idea Edward. I don't really like people knowing that I can sing." My blush deepened._

"_Please, for me?" I made the mistake of looking into his gorgeous smoldering eyes. _

"_O..ok..okay," I paused for a minute. "Hey, wait! No fair, you tricked me!" _

"_Too late, you already said you would. Besides you won't be the only one singing. Alice is signing up too, I'm playing the piano accompaniment for her." _

_The next day my name was on the sign up sheet._

_**End flashback**_

The only time Charlie had lifted my punishment during my grounding was for an hour and a half to practice over at the Cullen's when Edward wasn't there. I still haven't told Edward which song I chose to sing so he kept bugging me on our way to the show.

_**Flash back**_

"_Hey love, we should get going, we don't want to be late do we?" He said when I answered the door. _

"_Not with your crazy driving we won't." Even though I mumbled I knew he heard me. He shook his head._

"_When will you learn the difference between fast driving and crazy driving Bella?" I ignored that question. In the car he kept pressuring me to tell him which song I chose._

"_Won't you please tell me? You know I hate not knowing."_

"_Well now you know how I feel when you insist on giving me surprises." I countered. Alice had found the instrumental version of the song so all I had to worry about was the lyrics part. When we got to the school we went to the practice room and waited there until the show started._

_**End flashback**_

Now here we are waiting backstage in the auditorium for our turns. The first people to go on stage were Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Ben. Apparently they had a band. They were playing the song "Scotty doesn't know" from the movie "Eurotrip". Next after them were two guys who were twins, playing a song they made up on their acoustic guitars. I've seen them on the way to some of my classes but they weren't in any of mine. Then it was Alice and Edward's turn. Alice was singing Mandy Moore's version of "Only Hope" and Edward was playing the piano for her. When she started singing she sounded beautiful.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

When she was finished, everyone was looking at her in amazement. The Cullens (mostly Jasper and Emmett) cheered loudly for Alice and everyone else started clapping and cheering too. After them was Jessica and Lauren dancing to a song I haven't heard of before. I didn't watch them because I was too busy thinking over my lyrics, for my turn was next. I was really nervous and Edward sensing that whispered in my ear.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

They called me for my turn. I was going to sing the song "Pretty Baby" by Vanessa Carlton. When I started to sing the audience fell silent and listened.

_You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you_

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby

And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better

_Chorus___

Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby

_Chorus___

Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me,  
Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
Don't you leave me _fade_

Near the end of the song tears started to come down on my face. I chose this song because it reminded me of me and Edward's relationship, when he left me, and when he came back. I didn't wait for the audience to clap, and even if they did I wasn't paying attention. I made my way backstage, back to Edward. When I got to him the tears were still coming down my cheeks. He dried them with his finger.

"Shh Bella, don't cry. I'll never leave you again, I'm not going anywhere." Edward said hugging me then giving me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled. I was too content in Edward's arms to listen to the rest of the performances.

_**Shoe: **__Edited (twice ) by: SHOE D _

_**Nikki**__: how do you forget where you saved it the first time? --_

_**Shoe: **__Shut up. Press the pretty purple button and review please_


End file.
